


Home

by Blue_Siran



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus Centric, Angus is a a brat, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I made this at 2am, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kravitz is his dad, Loved the idea of a mischevious angus, M/M, Magic still exists, Modern AU, Rated M for language and some suggestive themes, That changed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, another Taakitz fic, but a loveable brat, he just doesn't like Taako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Siran/pseuds/Blue_Siran
Summary: For as long as Angus knew it had always been him and his Dad, until one day a blonde elf with a problem with being overdramatic ruins that dynamic. As much as he dislikes his Dads new partner he knows that he makes him happy, so he had to deal with it.No-one said he couldn't cause a little chaos during that process though.------An au I made where Angus doesn't like the idea of Taako being his possible new Dad and so causes a bunch of chaos because he can.Title inspired by a song from the Beetlejuice musical.(currently on-hold)





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another spring day for Angus McDonald.

He had so far spent the morning with his friend Mavis, she called in an emergency of a code 4 and that was something he knew had to take priority rather than sitting in his grandma's backyard and trying to solve her crossword puzzles. So after asking permission from his dad and walking the five minutes to Mavis' home he had sat in her room and made sure to keep her company.

"What did you say your Dad was doing?" Angus asked.

"He's got some old friends downstairs, apparently it was his turn to host one of their get togethers and he forgot out mom didn't have us today. Mookie has football practise so he's the lucky one, I'm stuck here while he's showing off my baby photos to some people I've only met like once before" She complained into a pillow.

"Why did you not just come to my grandparents place? They don't mind visitors at all especially friends?" He suggested.

"Two reasons, one you still haven't told me where they live and secondly my dad would start asking questions as soon as I mentioned I was going to meet you".

"Is it the whole boys thing?"

"Yeah" She lifted her head from the pillow, "Plus I've like never mentioned you to him before so that's another thing".

"What? Not even a slight mention?" Angus acted offended, "I'm hurt"

Mavis just chuckled and nudged him off of her bed onto the stack of pillows just next to them.

After a little silence she spoke up, "wanna see what we can do in the garden. I think my Dad might have some things we can destroy that he doesn't want anymore, you can also meet him and I guess the others down there".

"Might as well am I right?" Angus pushed himself up to his feet before grabbing his lanyard and hat off of Mavis' desk.

"I'm just gonna try and get us in and out of there as quick as possible" Angus nodded in response and than followed her out of her room and down the stairs to the living room.

"Hey Dad!" She called as she got to the living room with Angus right behind her, "Got anything we can destroy? we're going out to the garden".

It was this time Angus was already scanning the occupants of the room. The first to come to his vision was Mavis' Dad, he was a pretty short man, probably due to being dwarven, with long grey hair that once it got to his beard was braided with plants sitting in different places. He looked like your typical dad however one arm seemed to be missing, replaced by wood carved in the shaped that also seemed to move like a regular arm, it was really fascinating.

Next to him sat a tall Human woman with long, white hair. She wore a formal blue dress and just in front of her she held onto a wooden walking stick. Her eyes had a slight amount of blue and white makeup which seemed to be the only makeup she was wearing.

By her sat a Gnomish man with ginger hair, his hair and moustache seemed tamed suggesting this man looked after himself well. He wore clothing mostly looking similar to that of a sailor, that was something to note.

On the other couch sat a large and muscled man the some of the bushiest sideburns Angus had ever seen, he didn't look the slightest but intimidating though, He wore mainly a sleeveless shirt with a pair of cargo pants and boots. A few scars were littered across him but they didn't look like they were from bar fights.

Next to him sat another human man, he defiantly had a Dad vibe about him, and for some reason a jean vibe, rocking both denim jeans and a jacket. He made the look kind of work though, he also wore a pair of Black rimmed glasses.

The final two were almost identical, Angus believed that they were probably twins. Both blonde elves with one brown and green eye. The female however had a half shaven head with red tips on the end of her hair. She wore mainly fiery colours which for some reason matched to her to well. The other elf was male and had his blonde hair braided behind him, his style mostly seemed to be royal colours and a funky looking hat.

"Sure but only my Amaryllis' and Angelonia's, I was planning on replacing those anyway-" He stopped, noticed Angus and than looked back at Mavis, "Who's your friend?"****

"Oh He's a friends from school" She replied nervously.

"Honey why don't you go get those flowers and I have a talk with him? Hugh?" He had said before she could argue and pushed her into the direction of the garden, "It'll be just a quick talk, don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

Angus was now alone with seven stranger, he should've been intimidated but with all the people his Dad had meeting with he learned to just go with the flow, it's also a big part of being a detective".****

"Now kid my Mavis has mentioned you before and I don't know what I think of you yet" Her Dad stated.

"Merle leave the poor kid alone" The elven woman slightly chuckled.

"Yeah, I mean he looks more like a pile of sticks than anything, I don't think he could beat anyone in a fight, yet alone Mavis. No offence Kid" The male Elf added.

"Non Taken Sir" Angus replied and the elf seemed a little taken back.

"You always this formal with strangers?"

"No point in lying" Angus shot back.

"I like this Kid he's got fire! What's ya name" The girl asked again.

"It's Angus, I still haven't gotten any of yours though"

"How rude of us! I'm Lup little man" She held out a hand to him and he shook it.

"I'm Lucretia and this is Davenport" The woman with white hair spoke signalling to the man beside her.

"I'm Justin" The male elf stated.

"And I am Diddly" The bigger human stated.

"Barry" The last man stated shyly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all" Angus smiled.

"Aren't you off put by a bunch of strangers asking you questions?" 'Diddly' asked.

"Well, you're not really strangers once you learned the others names"

"This kids got a point" Lup pointed out and Lucretia chuckled a little at this kids antics. 

"Don't you have better things to do that tease him?" Barry asked.

"No-one asked you Barold!" The others laughed.

"Oh! before I go off what are your names?" Amgus asked directed to 'Diddly' and 'Justin'

"Still Diddly" He replied.

"You have a small memory or what Pumpkin?" 'Justin' asked.

"No, I mean" he sighed, "What are you guy's real names?" He asked.

"Hugh?"

"The names you guys actually have that aren't fake" He responded with a blank face.****

"I don't trust this kid" 'Diddly' leaned over to ' Justin' and spoke hushed.

Than 'Diddly' dashed to grab Angus book from his arms, Angus was to quick for his though.

"Okay, don't try that a-" Before he could finish the book was out of his hands and 'Diddly; was on the other side of the room with it.

Lucretia just slapped a palm to her head and Lup just gave a sorry smile.

Angus' shoulders slumped, "Okay man, that's not cool". He tried to jump and get the book only to have it fly over his head into the arms of 'Justin'.

"We're just teasing ya!" Merle laughed.

"Well, you defiantly got me" Angus jumped again but the book went over his head again to Merle's grasp.

"Come on, the games called Piggy in the Middle for a reason!" 'Justin teased.

"I know what it's called!" Angus huffed missing the book as it went over his head again.

"How about you tell us some shit about kid" 'Diddly' said, "why do you think those aren't out real names".

"How about I'm a little kid who knows you guys are lying and can yell and yell and yell" He smirked as he thought he got the three of them.

"Urg stop harassing the poor kid" Lup snatched the book from her twins hand and threw it back to Angus who caught it and smiled.

"Thanks"

"Now kid how did you know that shit bout us?" 'Justin' asked.

"Well not to brag or anything, because my Dad says not to brag, I am the world greatest detective".

Just in time 'Diddly' rolled his eyes and Angus noticed this.****

"Okay but I was able to figure out through your Horse shit so...I'd say that's a win on my behalf" He replied and took the adults a little by surprise.

"He's got you there Bro Bro" Lup replied her head now in Barry's lap and lying down from the space now made on the couch for her.

"So your a legit detective?" Asked Barry.

"Yes! I've solved a few cases here and there but I try not to take on many big ones, my Dad gets worried when I do that".

"Your father allows you to do this?" Lucretia asked.

"Yeah, he only lets me focus on cases if I'm up to date on school work of when it's not my bed time though".

"How old are you kid?" Merle asked.

"I'm 10!"

It was weird to see the look on their faces after he said that, he didn't have to look at them for long as Mavis entered the room again.

"Come on McDonald let's go and smash some plants!" He rushed out of the room a that, just missing the look of surprise on The male elves face.****


	2. This cant be happening?

The time soon got late and Angus soon had to return back to his grandparents for his dinner, after hugging Mavis goodbye and announcing his leaving to the others in the home. The walk back to his grandparents wasn't long, only about a five minute walk from each other. 

When he arrived he noticed his grandparents and dad sitting at the dinning room table, it looked as if they had just been discussing something important before he entered.

"What's with the serious mood?" He asked a little worried.

"Nothing sweetheart, we were just talking to your father about work, nothing serious at all" His Grandma Istus replied with her usual smile.

"Now hurry and sit down, i was just about to serve dinner" Nana Raven had added.

So he sat down a the table, finished writing some noted from the day and got ready to eat.

\------

"How was your day with Mavis?" His Dad asked.

"It was fun! I got to practise some magic but than i met her Dad it was...well, weird but not in a bad way?" Angus responded a little confused himself.

"What do you mean?" His Nana Asked.

"Well, her Dad's a cleric but he also had these other friends there with him, one looked like a wizard i think. They just were a weird mix of people but they were alright, other than the elf, I'm not sure what i think of him?" Angus frowned a little at the memory, mainly the three of them annoyed him but that elf had somehow annoyed him the most. He still hadn't gotten his name. 

"What did you say her Fathers name was again sweetheart?" Grandma asked.

"Merle HighChurch?".

As soon as the name left his mouth his father immediately chocked a little on his food, this made Angus jump a little.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Angus gave a worried look.

"I'm fine champ, just a little surprised. How did i forget he had kids?" He replied.

"You know Mr. HighChurch?" Angus asked.

"Yeah, um..the first time we met wasn't the best circumstances but we're both civil and friendly at least. I'm guessing the friends you were talking must've been the other birds?"

"Bird?"

"Oh Yes! Merle, Magnus and Taako! Those troublesome boys always got up to mischief" His grandma Laughed.

"Do you all know them and not tell me?" Angus complained jokingly.

"Don't take it personally my little Raven, Maybe hanging around with that Mavis girl you'll get to see them more" His Nana stated.

"Maybe".

\---------

By the end of the next week Angus had been exhausted, school had decided to be extra hard on him, especially with him taking higher graded classes because of his smarts. As soon as he got home he went straight to his room and fell face first onto his bed. It must've been five minutes until he managed to pick up the sound of chattering from down stairs, he decided he might as well go and check it out. Heading down the stairs and into the living he noticed them.

His Dad was sat in an arm chair while two familiar people sat in the couch next to him, it must've been another meeting day.

Kravitz turned behind his to notice his son standing there, "Angus! Welcome back, this is-"

"Miss Lup and Mr Barry, Hi again" He waved as he entered the room.

"I guess you have met?" Kravtiz rubbed the back of his neck.

"Only briefly, It's nice to meet you again Angus" Barry smiled.

"I could say the same. Also Miss Paloma wanted me to tell you that she had some more crystals ready for you? I don't know when you started collecting those but oh well". He replied as he left to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Thanks Ango!" His Dad called from the room he was just in.

\--------

The cycle of meeting and saying hello to the 'birds', as others referred to them as, had become a new part to his scheduled. Angus wouldn't have usually minded this change but that also came with the constant teasing and destruction of Angus' stuff from Taako and his two other companions. It was one thing playing piggy in the middle with his stuff but after he got pushed off the train and had his nose disappear that was the final straw and so when Taako wasn't paying attention he used mage hand to drop a bucket of icy water on him. Sure it could've been seen as harsh but Angus needed to get a point across and that bucket of water seemed to do the trick for a little while.

Taako managed to get the final laugh though and it was in the worst way a person could play dirty.

It was just a normal school night and Angus had just returned from studying at his friend, June's house, when he heard chattering and laughing just from outside of the door. As he entered he expected to see Barry and Lup sitting in another meeting with his father, that wasn't what was there though.

In the kitchen stood his father and yet another familiar elf laughing while trying to cook but his father mostly failing, they were so close. Angus held back the urge to gag at the two of them.

He noticed the look on his Dads face though, He looked so relaxed and happy and that made him think for a second. He could ruin this perfectly good moment for them or he could let them have it.

Angus was noticed though by Taako who pointed him out to Kravitz.

"Angus! You're back. How was class" He said with a red face.

"It was fine...I'll just...Leave you two here to do what ever this is" He left to his room after that.

"I'll call you when-"

"Dinner ready, yeah!" Angus called back.

Once again he flopped onto his bed and groaned loudly into his pillow.

No way he was going to just let that asshole take his Dad from him, yes he made him happy, but how long would it last? Angus though about it for a little. If this guy wanted to get to his Dad so bad, he's have to make sure he could get to him whilst his father wasn't around.

This would be fun and he knew just the two to talk to about the types of pranks he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter please leave feedback so I know how I can improve In the future<3


End file.
